1 Anthropophobic Strawberry and 4 Hot Guy
by RamecupMiso
Summary: Anthropopbia is the fear or society . Pairing undecided please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

An orange haired teen named Ichigo stood in front of a two-story house, looking at it through his bangs, at the place where he would now be living in with four other people. His bag was shaking a little bit and he clenched his hands around the handled, but no one could see it because of the long grey and splotchy turtleneck's arms were hiding his hands.

'Why did this have to happen to me?' Ichigo thought. With a sigh he walked up to the house. His faded brown pants that didn't fit that well with what looked like grass stains and tattered tennis shoes and nervously rang the bell. Once, twice, a third time. Nothing his new rooms mate were supposed to be home it was still early in the afternoon. From the inside Ichigo could hear yelling.

"Get the damn door!" A voice shouted.

"You get off your damn ass pineapple and get it yourself." Another one yelled back louder.

"Would you all shut up! People can hear us and it is not beautiful!" Another voice called out.

"I've got it." Another and Ichigo hoped the final voice. "Hel..loooo." A hansom was staring at him. The one who opened the door was a black-haired man with very stylish glasses and purple eyes. He was also dressed very stylishly with a dust blue shirt and dark jeans.

"Hi." Ichigo said softly.

"Umm can I help you?" Looking over what the other man was wearing and he was sorely tempted to burn those clothes and give this poor unfortunate man some of his old clothes.

"I-I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, your new roommate." Ichigo said never meeting the gaze of the other man.

"Oh….Well ummm I'm Uryu Ishida. I was the one who you exchanged emails with."

"…" Ichigo said nothing and Uryu could not tell if Ichigo was looking at him because of the bangs covering Ichigo eyes.

"Well please come in and I'll introduce you to everyone else. Oh your things arrived the other day so we put your things in your room."

"Thank you." Ichigo said following Uryu into the house.

"Guys, come and meet our new roommate."

"Umm its all right I can meet everyone later." Uryu noticed that Ichigo was beginning to get nervous. Three other people came out of various directions, all of them were very good looking. One was a very well muscled teal haired man with matching eyes, a red head with multiple tattoos and a man who with a very good looking bob cut with grey eyes and feathers on his face were all staring at him and his small bag was shaking. "Everyone this is Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo this is…" Before Uryu could start he was interrupted.

"What the hell is up with your clothes and your hair? Change out of those disgusting clothes and cut your damn hair." Ichigo went white as a sheet.

"Grimmjow stop being an ass." The red head smacked the one named Grimmjow on the head.

"Well he is right Renji. That hair is unkempt and those clothes are just horrible." The man with the bob cut spoke to the red head.

"Still Yumichika it's rude." Renji said.

Ichigo wished that he could go to his room and just lock himself in there. Uryu noticed that Ichigo was getting whiter and was shaking even more.

"C-c-can I just go to my room and unpack please." Ichigo spoke for the first time to the entire house.

"Sure Ichigo, follow me." Uryu said leading Ichigo up the stairs case to the second floor with the rest of the house following. Ichigo counted three doors on the right and four on the left.

"Those two," Uryu said pointing to the middle doors on the right and left, are the bathrooms. "The last door on the right that's your room."

"Thank you." Ichigo said reaching over to open the door only to be stopped by Grimmjow.

"Damn it all. We don't even know what you look like if you ain't gonna do something about your hair then I will." Grimmjow reached over to Ichigo and was about to move he bangs from Ichigo's eyes and the second Grimmjow's hand touched Ichigo's bangs Ichigo let out a scream and ran into his room slamming the door.

"Well that was rude." Yumchika pointed out. "On both parts." Gray eyes looked at the closed door and then at Grimmjow.

"Just try not to piss him off cause we need him to help pay the rent."

"What ever." Grimmjow said walking away.

Ichigo slumped against the door his breathing was heavy and was shaking, but still got up to unpack(there was a bed all ready there). Why oh why did his dad have to do this to him. He was now to be living in a house with such perfect beings and him such an imperfect being. These people must get out a lot, go to parties, and have other people up to the house. Then Grimmjow had tried to see his face and also touch him. He nearly had a panic attack what with meeting all his roommates at once, with all those eyes on him and just him, how they watched him walk, criticize his looks and then Grimmjow yelling at him twice. He felt sick right now, he was still shaking and his heart was racing all of these were symptoms of his anthropophobia and now he was living in a house with four complete strangers. 'Thanks a lot old man.'

He placed a white skull with yellow gems in the eye sockets, three red stripes going from the forehead close to the nose and down, and another stripe under the right eyes right on the dresser.(basically his hollow mask)

"Oh Shiro tell me what am I going to do?" Ichigo asked the skull not really expecting an answer from the skull, and Ichigo continued to unpack.

Downstairs four out of the five housemates were sitting down in the living room. Yumichika, Grimmjow, Renji, and Uryu were talking about their newest roommate. Yumichika was mumbling about Ichigo's hair and clothes. Renji sighed there was only one-way to get him out of his repeating everything mode.

"You're getting worry lines." Renji told Yumichika.

"What!" Yumichika took out his compact mirror, checked his face, and was happy to see perfection.

"He seems nice enough." Uryu commented.

"Yes but his appearance could use some updating." Yumichika stated and mentally shuddered when he remembered how Ichigo looked.

"I agree with ya feather face." Grimmjow told Yumichika.

"Do not call me that." Yumichika shouted back.

"Grimmjow please do not start any fights with Ichigo." Uryu told Grimmjow with a serious face.

"Would I do that?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes." All three roommates yelled.

"Come on I don't start all the time." Grimmjow retorted.

"Yes you do." Renji said. "Just try not to this time." Renji then got up from his seat and walked into the kitchen.

"Renji what are you doing?" Uryu asked.

"Being a good roommate." Renji appeared in the room for a second holding up a box of pocky. "Cause if you remember none of us properly introduced ourselves to Ichigo." Renji said now walking up to Ichigo's room. Only to be followed by the others.

Ichigo was all most done setting up his room. The main colors of Ichigo's room were red, black, and green. There were dark blood red curtains that touched the wood floor, a twin sized bed at the back of the room with black sheets and covers. Next to his bed were wood and iron bedside tables the irons were crossing in the middle making a very nice design on top of one of the bedside table a dragon lamp the scales being the lamp shade and the body going down and on the other a faceless angle hands in a prayer with red roses crawling up a gift from his mother. Thankfully there was a book shelve and a desk all ready in the room so Ichigo was able to set up his laptop and his TV. Also in his room was a life spirit alter, it was made of stone and carved into it were trees representing life. On top of that alter he placed his stone Ouija board. Ichigo let out a sigh of content and then jumped when he heard knocking on his door. Ichigo went over and opened the door. His eyes widened under his bangs as he saw all four of his roommates at the door. Ichigo hid behind the door.

"Hey there Ichigo." Renji said still holding the pocky in his hands. "We were never got properly introduced, this blue idiot interrupted Uryu before we could." Grimmjow merely snorted. "Well I'm Renji Abarai, you all ready met Uryu Ishida the one with the feathers on his face is Yumichika Ayasegawa." Yumichika gave a look to Renji. "And the blue haired guy with the short temper is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Ichigo has said nothing still clutching the door and none of his roommates could tell if Ichigo was looking at them, the floor or the box of pocky. "Oh yeah we were wondering if we could share some pocky with you in your room?"

"Umm" Ichigo said

"Che move the hell over." Grimmjow shoved the door further open to reveal Ichigo's dark decorum. Yumichika was just in a state of shock. All four roommates stared at the dark room none of the saying anything. All that happened was a pale hand reach forward and take the box of pocky. Renji jumped back a bit

"Thankyou." Ichigo slammed the door closed.

"Damn it." Grimmjow growled out, there was just something about his new roommate that was pissing him off.

"Grimmjow what ever you're thinking about don't do it." Uryu told him, but then again he was wasting his breath. Grimmjow was banging on the door, then just opened it. Ichigo stood the box of pocky still in his hands and let out a gasp.

"What the hell is your problem you freak? Be happy that we were even making an attempt to be nice to ya. I mean look at ya and your room we wouldn't be here at all hell no one would." Ichigo was biting his lip and shaking.

"Grimmjow stop." Renji and Uryu told their blue haired roommate but then again Grimmjow did what Grimmjow wanted. Ichigo brought up his hand and began to chew on his sleeve he was so scared.

"You are so weird ya freak." Ichigo's head snapped up at the last comment and felt tears come, so he did the only thing he could think of he slammed the door closed once again and let out a muffled sob with those words going through his head. ' You are so weird ya freak.'

'No no no no no.' "Shiro please help me." Ichigo pleaded to the skull.

Anthropophobia- Fear of people or society

There done. I have had this idea in my head for a while now. So please read and review no flames. Also I want to thank Constant Snow who was kind enough to help me out a bit.

Next I promise that I will update Gypsy with Orange hair.

If anyone knows the author of a Byakuya and Ichigo fan fic called Vamp and Tramp please let me know.


	2. meeting the roommate’s part 1 of 4

Hey there I'm so glad you like this, I never mentioned that Ichigo's hair is about as long as his third release form but a bit longer with the bangs.

So I hope you enjoy meeting the roommate's part 1 of 4

ThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineLINE

Ichigo sat in his room still crying his eyes out. 'I knew this would happen, I knew it.' Ichigo thought to himself wiping his tears on his sleeve. He sniffled and looked up only to see Shiro just sitting there on his dresser. The yellow eyes were looking at him with out judging him and a weak smile covered Ichigo's face. So he walked over and picked up the skull with care and then he sat on his bed.

"Oh Shiro, you're the only one who truly understands me." Ichigo spoke to the skull, his most prized item, next to his angel. Those two items meant so much to Ichigo, he never know what would happen if he lost those two items. This was just adding to the stress of today. Maybe a nice shower would clam him down and that's what Ichigo decided to do. Placing Shiro back on his dresser and before heading to the washroom he checked the hallways to make sure it was clear and when Ichigo was sure it was clear Ichigo headed to the bathroom.

ThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineLINE

Renji was lounging in the living room thinking about his newest roommate. Ichigo seemed nice enough, even though he was a little bit shy and he sure was different, but that made life interesting and Ichigo seemed interesting enough. Yes he would admit that Ichigo's room did freak him out a bit, but then again there was a reason why he never went into Yumichika's room. So much glitter no room should have that much frilly glitter. Maybe he should talk to Ichigo to clean up the air from what happened earlier. Hopefully none of the other roommates had talked to him, well Uryu might not be as well off putting as the other two roommates, but still it might be a bit better if he were to talk to Ichigo. So getting up from his favorite spot in the living room a reclining chair from Lazy boy that has a holder for your drinks and headed upstairs to go and talk to Ichigo.

ThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineLINE

Stepping out of the shower Ichigo sighed he always loved a nice hot shower it always made his day and clamed him down a lot. Now Ichigo was taking the time to take a better look at the bathroom. It was a plain light blue bathroom and matching shower curtains and rug. At the sink he saw a blue toothbrush with a cross on it (guess who's that one is) and next to it a red one with a design that looked like it was done with a sharpie (Renji's). Then there was his a simple white one with a red stripe on it. He hoped at least he would be sharing the bathroom with the two roommates who were nice to him.

Maybe in theory this wouldn't be a bad thing for Ichigo to finally get over his fear. At long last not being afraid anymore and this gave Ichigo hope. So not bothering to check the hallway Ichigo stepped out his black towel wrapped around his waist and another towel wrapped around his hair, Ichigo was heading towards his room. Then as he was walking he never noticed that he walked right into something very solid.

"Geeze sorry about that." Ichigo looked up to see Renji standing above him looking at him, just looking with an open mouth expression. Ichigo was so scared.

"Here let me help ya up." Ichigo could see Renji's hand touching his arm and an instant blush covered his face and it began to move down to his chest. His chest was heaving because of the erratic breathing.

"I'mfinethanks." Ichigo blurted out and getting up very fast just nearly missing Renji's face and running into his room and slamming the door closed.

Renji was in shock as he stared at the spot where Ichigo was. Without all that hair covering Ichigo's face he had a damn good face a rather cute and shy looking face, a nice body and Renji thought he saw a pair of tea brown eyes. Still Ichigo ran once again and locked himself in his room again. Maybe he should talk with Uryu about Ichigo and what they could do, but for now Renji would keep the image of Ichigo in a towel and blushing all to himself.

ThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineLINE

All right in theory this was a good idea, in theory, but in actuality this was bad. Renji had seen him nearly naked. Renji's red eyes weren't looking at him just looking at his body. Ichigo reached up and touched his face to feel it was hot. 'Damn it all I'm blushing.' And all of this blushing made Ichigo blush even more he hated being this shy he really did, but he just couldn't get over it. No matter what he was just so shy around people.

Walking over to his dresser he picked up Shiro, bringing it close to him.

"Shiro, what will happen to me?" Ichigo asked the skull and all the skull did was look at him. 'You're the only one who I can talk to.' Ichigo thought with a slight and decided to get dressed.

ThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineLINE

Renji was still looking at the spot where Ichigo was unmoving from his bent over position. Renji was still not paying attention to the time and that lead to someone bumping into him.

"What?" Renji looked absolutely startled that he was now on the floor and saw that Grimmjow was looking down at Renji. Renji was still wearing a " hu?" kind of expression on his face and this just got Grimmjow mad.

"Ya stand in the middle of the hall expect someone ta bump into you." Was all that Grimmjow said before walking off to his room. With a sigh Renji got off the floor dusted himself off with his palms flat (something that Yumichika taught him) and headed off into his room. He never noticed that one of the doors were slightly open looking at him. Ichigo came out of his room in a blacked stripped/ spotted hoody with personally made thumb-holes and tattered olive green pants and miss-matched socks to complete his out fit he walked over to Renji's door and placed a bag labeled "Soul Candy" in front of the door. Ichigo quickly knocked on the door loud enough to make sure that Renji heard and then ran off back to his room.

Renji after just getting into his room heard a knock on his door, so turning around he opened his door just in time to see the door to Ichigo's room closing, but he also noticed that his foot grazed something. So Renji looked down to see a bag of candy and a smile lit Renji's face. 'I guess this Ichigo's way of thanking me.' Renji thought to himself. Picking up the bag of "Soul Candy" popping a pink one into his mouth Renji enjoyed the chocolate taste and kicked his door closed with a happy smile on his face.

ThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineLINE

Ichigo was sitting in his room biting on his nail, giving Renji that bag of candy was such a big step for him. Making contact like this and not knowing what Renji might think. "I hope Shiro this was the right thing." Ichigo spoke to his skull. It was then that there was a knock on his door.

ThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineLINE

Me : done * wipes hands* don't worry everyone will have a chance to interact with the uke in their own chapter. I hope you like it even though it is kind of short. So please read and review.


	3. meeting the roommate’s part 2 of 4

I love my reviews so major thanks to those who did and I hope you all love this chapter.

So please enjoy part 2 of 4

Seal of Approval of greatness of ZOD!!! (my beta Dart-chan)

ThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineLINE

The knocking persisted on Ichigo's door, so Ichigo put Shiro on his bed and walked over to his door.

"Y-y-yes." Just because he had made a huge step did not mean he was over his fear if anything giving Renji the candy might have made it worse for him.

"Open up please." The voice sang sweetly. So Ichigo opened his door a little bit to see Yumichika standing in front of Ichigo's door wearing a large smile on his face and was…sparkling? Ichigo was just looking in shock at how the man in front of him could look so perfect that they'd sparkle.

"Y-y-y-yes" Ichigo managed to stutter out simply because Yumichika was sparkling with perfect and here he was hiding in his room not at all sparkling with perfection.

"Would you come with me?" Yumichika asked Ichigo with an innocent smile on his face. To Ichigo it was a smile that was hiding something and this something did not settle well with him.

"Umm….I don't……I mean….."Ichigo could not even speak because even though Yumchika's eyes were closed he could still feel that presences of being judged.

"Oh come on please." Yumichika sang with a somewhat pleading in his voice.

"Well…."Ichigo started, but he was too late because Yumichika had moved too fast and took Ichigo's wrist and began to drag him away from the safety of his room.

ThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineLINE

(Earlier that day)

Yumichika was sitting in his bright room, in the corner was a three mirror stand, another mirror on a lovely makeup desk (do not ask why people this is Yumichika we are talking about), a bed with a lovely purple comforter with powder blue pillows well most of his room was bright and there are a lot of mirrors in his room all at different angles so that he could make sure he was perfect. Now Yumichika was not quiet happy, but with an idea that was making him happy. Ichigo needed a makeover and he would be the one to do it. It only made sense since he did have everything needed to give a makeover and then some.

"So what if Uryu can sow clothes, I am the only one who is beautiful enough to do this." Yumichika bit on his nail thinking about what he would need to do.

'Hmmm, now what would I need for this?' Yumchika thought to himself. So he went into his closest for perfect amazement and why you might ask well Yumichika had hated the closest when he first saw it so he made some creative changes to it. He was able to make his closest now a walk in one. His shoes had a place on shelves all organized according to season, color and where you can where it, the same for his clothes, hats, belts, accessories and finally on a shelf all to it self was his beauty care products. It was thanks to these products that he could sparkle with perfect on a daily bases.

He went to his products to see what he would need. 'Hair dresser scissors, hair dryer, comb and hair brush, nail clippers, nail file, nail growth medication, chap stick strawberry flavored, skin cream, and so on. He had decided against the hair gel for now and for clothes well they would go to Uryu for that after, but right now he was doing his work. Yumichika was going over what he had to make sure he wasn't missing anything. Yes everything was there so he placed it on his make up table. Now he just had to wait for the right time to go and get Ichigo and give him a makeover.

ThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineLINE

(Back to the present)

Yumichika was happily dragging Ichigo into his room they stopped in front of a door on the left and it was right near the staircase.

"Come on in, Ichigo." Yumichika opened the door to this room and pushed Ichigo in. Ichigo's eyes widened as he took in Yumichika's room. It was so bright and beautiful and there were so many mirrors.

"Come on now Ichigo come and sit." Yumichika pushed him onto a chair in front of a makeup desk.

'OH NO!' Ichigo thought as he took in all of the supplies that lay in front of him. Yumichika saw the worried look on Ichigo's face or simply guessed it because Ichigo was shaking, but then again he always shook at everything.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I have done this before to others in this house and myself, and as you can see I am very good at it."

"Umm…listen….Yumichika…I…." Ichigo first off was so scared he could not move and he also could not finish his sentence because Yumichika had put that cape thing on him.

"All right, let see." Yumichika had just gotten the scissors into his hands, Ichigo had finally got the nerve to run and it was right into Yumichika's closest. He was curled up into a little ball he was also shaking and was in tears.

Yumichika was looking at the closest door, with a look of shock on his face.

"Umm Ichigo please come out…" Yumichika could hear very silent sobs coming from his closest. Now Yumichika felt very bad for causing his new roommate to cry, but had no clue to as to why. So now he would go to Uryu, why well Uryu was the smart one who could sevew. So placing the scissors back on the makeup desk Yumichika quietly left his room.

ThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineLINE

Yumichika left his room only to bump into his blue haired roommate.

"Oh Grimmjow, sorry." Yumichika said not really paying attention to the hotheaded roommate.

"What's wrong? Ya have that look on your face."

"Oh, well you see Ichigo's stuck in my closest." Yumichika said absentmindedly as he continued to walk off.

ThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineLINE

Ichigo was sitting in a ball in Yumichika's closest and crying but trying his hardest not to and yet what had just happened had just confirmed what he thought his roommates thought of him, that he was ugly and how he felt was unimportant. Ichigo got up from his ball and tried to take a step to get out of the closest but he had tripped over the cape. This caused him to fall over and grab onto the clothes but that didn't work because he had taken everything down.

'Oh no! Oh no! Oh no~!" Ichigo thought as he looked at the mess he had made in Yumichika's closest. Oh no Yumichika was going to be so mad much more madder then he was now. Ichigo closed his eyes in fear and then opened them only to find out that the closest was in the exact perfect state that it was in.

'So it was only my imagination.' Ichigo thought to himself in some relief. It was then he heard and saw the feet of someone entering the room.

ThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineLINE

Yumichika was at Uryu's room. "Uryu come on! Open up!" Yumichika knocked on the door.

"Oh, Yumichika, good I need to talk to you, Grimmjow and Renji about Ichigo." Uryu told his roommate hoping to find Grimmjow soon because this was something that he needed to know.

"What about Ichigo?" Yumichika was feeling a bit apprehensive now.

"Well I was doing some research about how Ichigo was acting and well I found out why."

"And the reason is an….."

"LET GO OF ME!!!!!!" Ichigo's voice rang throughout the house.

ThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineThisisalineLINE

Yeah I'm stopping it right at the cliff a please if you want to help Ichigo please review.


	4. meeting the roommate’s part 3 of 4

All right people this is part 3 of 4

My mini Rant: To all those you have reviewed, I thank you all very much and am sorry if some people think my chapters are short and should be longer since it takes me so much time to write new ones, but this is how I want these chapters to be short and informative so I am going to try and make the next one a little bit longer…

**Warning!** Grimmjow being an ass and not the hot smoking piece of ass that you're kind of used to, this one you'll want to smack for being such an ass to Ichigo.

Me: Dart-Chan, thank you for putting up with me and my grammar.

_Dart: I put up with it cuz it gets me out of school work for a little while though it's a bitch to always be worked like hell just for one subject, so this is a little break for me and I'm not a fan of Yaoi, editing is not so bad though._

_Me: No comment _

*****

(In Yumichika's room)

All three roommates heard the cry of Ichigo, screaming and demanding to be let go.

"I SAID LET GO OF THE DAMN DOOR!!!!!" That was Grimmjow's voice yelling throughout the house.

"NO LET GO OF ME!!" All the roommates ran into Yumichika's room to see Ichigo holding onto the closest door for dear life and Grimmjow pulling at Ichigo's legs.

"DAMN IT! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SO STRONG!?" Grimmjow questioned because with all his tugging Ichigo was not letting go.

"LET ME GO AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ichigo was in tears.

"Grimmjow let go of Ichigo!" Renji all but demanded, his roommate followed in agreement, well Yumichika wanted Ichigo to let go of the door for two reasons. One, he wanted to make amends with Ichigo and Two, he didn't want his door to get ripped out. Uryu had begun to pull at Grimmjow's arm in order to make him let go of Ichigo's legs.

"P-p-please…" Ichigo was so scared he wished that he could just disappear "let me go!" His heart was racing his palms were sweaty and he was breathing in short breaths. He was so close to a panic attack. Renji was now helping Uryu trying to get Grimmjow to let go of Ichigo.

"Stop it Grimm he hasn't done anything to you!" Renji was shouting and pulling on Grimmjow's left arm. Yumichika was still standing in the room not doing anything too shocked from the scene going on in front of him.

"Fine you want me to let go…" Grimmjow just let go of Ichigo's legs causing him to fall. "Listen to me you freak! How dare ya act like this? Yumichika wanted ta help ya he didn't have to do shit all for ya. He only did it because he felt sorry for ya."

"Grimmjow that's not…" Yumichika couldn't finish what he was saying because Grimmjow cut him off. Ichigo was shaking a panic attack was coming closer and closer. All the other roommates could do was watch. When Grimmjow ranted you stayed out of it until he was done or else.

"And how do ya repay him? Ya run and hide. " Ichigo's head was in his hands trying to hide the fact he was crying. "All he did was help he didn't have ta! If you weren't such a weird little freak then none of this would have happened. THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT YOU FREAK." With that Ichigo ran. Grimmjow would have followed if not for the fact that Renji punched him right in the face.

"You bastard!" Renji screamed. Grimmjow looked shocked to say the least.

"How could you, Grimmjow? I wasn't mad at him!" Yumichika took a turn to yell.

"Che! He is a freak." Grimmjow said non-chalantly rubbing his chin.

"No he isn't he is an anthrophobic." Uryu told them in a straightforward manor.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow asked he was just pissed as hell. The other roommates looked curious at what Uryu told them.

"Uryu speak so that we can all understand." Renji said.

"In simple terms it social phobia." Uryu said simply.

(Ichigo room)

Ichigo had taken off the cape took his skull and began to cry to it like he had done so many times before. It was his way of finding comfort without having to deal with people.

"Shiro, Shiro, Shiro why, why did this happen to me?" Ichigo was sniffing and trying to get his breathing under control and recounted what had happened to him today. With Yumichika trying to give him a makeover and Grimmjow yelling at him he felt lost. The thoughts of Renji being kind to him were long gone. All the remained was the fact that two of his roommates thought of him as ugly and a freak. "Shiro am I really that ugly looking of a person?" Ichigo asked his skull and even more tears were coming down his face. 'Worst day of my life to date.' Ichigo thought as more and more tears were coming down his face.

(With the others)

"Social phobia means what that he has a fear of being in social situations and being judged on anything like actions, clothes, speech, appearance and those are just a few." Uryu told his roommates and the look of regret fell upon Yumichika's face.

"It's not your fault Yumichika. You didn't know, none of us did." Renji said.

"Your right Renji but I do need to make amends with Ichigo we all do. That includes you Grimmjow….Grimmjow?" Yumichika looked around his room as did his other roommates only to notice Grimmjow had disappeared once again.

"Aww crap." Renji said.

"No we need to wait and see what will happen we can't just assume Grimmjow will be an ass." Yumichika said in an honest voice.

"This is Grimmjow were talking about the one who made sure girl scouts will never again come to this house again." Renji reminded Yumichika.

(With Ichigo)

Ichigo was still in his room trying to calm down, but still was in total shock. Shiro was resting on a pillow and Ichigo was on the bed trying to clean the tears from his face.

"HEY ICHIGO!" That was Grimmjow standing in his doorframe with his smug I have a plan smile on his face.

"Gr-Gr-Grimmjow." Ichigo managed to stutter out hoping that he would leave the room with out any yelling.

"Yeah now come on." Grimmjow said after taking a few steps into Ichigo's room and grabbing Ichigo's arm.

"W-w-where?" Ichigo asked after being yanked up.

" Outside."

"For what?"

"To cure ya of course." Grimmjow said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"But that won't…it can't. That won't do anything" Ichigo was trying to tell his roommate who wasn't listening but dragging him down the stairs.

"It wills, I'm dragging ya outside then shouting your name for all to hear." Grimmjow responded to Ichigo with a plain look on his face.

"WHAT NO?!" Ichigo shouted and began to pull on his arm and when that wasn't working he thought about gnawing his arm off like a trapped coyote. "HELP SOMEONE!" Ichigo shouted just as they exited the house.

(With the others)

"Yumichika move from the door now." Renji said to Yumichika who shook his head in the negative. "Holy shit Yummi what happened in your closest?" Renji suddenly said in concern his head turned to the closest.

"What?" Yumichika asked in concern, but was being torn apart his closest or helping two roommates reconcile.

"Holy shit." Renji said with a whistle and this just increased Yumichika's fear of his closest being totally destroyed so Yumichika being one to love his closest since only he knew how to take care of it the right way ran in there. Renji ran and held the door closed despite the banging that Yumichika was making and the pleas to be let go. "Uryu go and help Ichigo." Uryu did not need to be told twice and so he ran from Yumichika's room and down the stairs to go and help out Ichigo.

(DONE)

Me: I am so happy that I am done. I hope you all like it so the same old speech "please review and no flames." Also sorry that it is short but that's how it came out so no flames about the length. I swear to you all that the next chapter will be longer.

_Dart: Done, all you ever make me do is edit these cliffhangers, and Ichigo is still a DAMN GIRL!!! He's not even like any of this, and Grimmjow is just a loner show off, and don't get me started on "Shiro's" name everyone who is a real bleach fan knows his name is just Hollow Ichigo, how can everyone be so ignorant, and plus __Tōshirō is supposed to be nicknamed Shiro cuz everyone knows he has a superiority complex and hates being called Whitey Ugh, but still as long as I keep telling myself this isn't real I'm okay with it. Oh and BTW no one listen to my review just rate it however you like but always remember to know the characters real names or I'll find you!_

_Me: This is the price I pay to get my work edited but still it's worth it. _


	5. meeting the roommate’s part 4 of 4

All right people this is part 4/4 and we shall also be meeting someone else in this chapter.

Me: Dart-chan and to sweets who is also known as Onyx. Midnight. Angel (sorry I had to space the name out cause it wouldn't work otherwise.) for the help. Thanks you two.

Dart-Chan: There are only four chapters? Really? Well if it must end then it was fun lol ^^ that means the rant chapter is coming up that's going to be pretty fun lol.

Me: Are you crazy just four chapters this was just the meeting I'm pretty sure that somewhere in my head there is a plot I just need to remember where I put it. And yes soon we shall have our little rant chapter.

Dart-Chan: Sweet Sweet Ranting I Await The Day I Shall Meet Thee!!

(Insert line here)

Grimmjow still had a hold of Ichigo and the two were standing outside. There were many people that were walking around and some of them gave a weird look at Grimmjow and the fact that he was holding on to a struggling and panicking Ichigo.

Ichigo was still struggling to get out of Grimmjow's grip yanking on Grimmjow's arm trying to pry Grimmjow's fingers from his wrist but so far nothing was working. Ichigo was now in panic mode number five, that's the one where he shoves people then hides. A set of white teeth came into view. Ichigo began to panic even more and did the first thing that came to mind, which was to shove Grimmjow, and that is what he did. Ichigo gave Grimmjow a good hard shove that knocked him over on the lawn and took off as fast as he could.

'What the hell?' Grimmjow thought, he had never thought the shy berry would have that kind of strength.

"Grimmjow where is Ichigo!?" That was Uryu voice.

"The hell if I know? He shoved me and took off." Grimmjow said dusting himself off.

"Which way did he go?" Uryu asked him.

"I think he went that way." Grimmjow pointed to the far left.

"All right." Uryu went to go and find Ichigo.

(Scene change)

Ichigo had run and kept on running until he found a small dark green gazebo with tons of vines covering it. He decided to go and hide there and as he went inside he came face to pale face with raven black hair and emerald green eyes.

"S-s-sorry." Ichigo mumbled giving a small bow of his head.

"It's all right." The other said in a monotone voice. Ichigo made a move to leave but was stopped when the monotone voice told him. "You can stay if you want."

Ichigo blushed and turned his head away in shyness, but nodded his head. He was still standing and nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand grabbed his arm. "Please sit down." The other teen said his green eyes looking up at him. Ichigo was slightly hesitant about this but the other was not letting go of him so he might as well. Ichigo took a seat right across from the other teen bringing his knees up to his chest.

(Scene change)

Uryu was running around still looking for Ichigo he had passed a gazebo seeing nothing but green ivy and what looked like to be some kind of flower, so he gave it little interest.

'_Grimmjow you are so dead.' _Uryu thought to himself. It was then he stopped and began to ask people if they had seen a boy with orange hair. Most of them said "no" that was until someone had told him that they had seen an orange haired boy run into the gazebo with the ivy. Uryu thanked the person but mentally cursed that he now had to run all the way back.

(Scene change)

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." Ichigo looked up when the teen spoke.

"Huh?" Ichigo turned his head to the side.

"That is my name Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo mumbled under his breath and began to bite his nails a habit that he really wanted to stop especially when meeting/being near new people.

"Lemon." Ulquiorra's voice interrupted Ichigo's thought.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked up through his bangs at the green eyes sitting across from him.

"Lemon juice it can help with your nail biting the taste is horrible and makes you want to stop." Ulquiorra stated as a matter of fact. Ichigo just nodded his head.

"It's hard to live life properly when society scares you." Ulquiorra spoke to Ichigo who was now paying a bit more attention. "People look at you like you are some kind of freak, developing strange habits and talking to things that don't necessarily talk back to you. Then people look at you as if you are just a crazy freak. Then there is the feeling of isolation and fear of what others might think of you." Ichigo slowly nodded his head in understanding but was still freaking out because it sounded like Ulquiorra was spying on him.

'_No Ichigo, no, do not go there, you do not need to think those kind of paranoid thoughts that is the last thing you need to do.'_ Ichigo thought to himself. During Ichigo's inner musing he never noticed that Ulquiorra have moved closer to Ichigo and took Ichigo's hand into the smaller but stronger and paler hand.

"You see Kurosaki-san, I know what it's like to be an anthrophobic. I was able to get help and at times I do shy away, but I am still much better than I ever was." Ichigo was shaking and wanted to pull his hand out of the other's grip.

"But….I….Ummm." Ichigo was very unsure about where this was going. Now don't get Ichigo wrong he wanted to get rid of his anthrophobia but when you have a fear of society and people judging you, then going to a therapist well doesn't work out that well simply because you just might fear what they might say and think about you.

"If you would like Kurosaki-san I could be your sponsor. I could help you." Ulquiorra continued.

"It's just that…I….."Ichigo was just very unsure of what to say.

"Ichigo there you are." Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see Uryu standing at the gazebo entrance panting slightly. Ulquiorra let go of Ichigo's hand not only to stop any potential embarrassment for Ichigo but himself as well. "I have been looking everywhere for you." Uryu kneeled down to where Ichigo was sitting his face was covered by his hair and his head turned down not wanting Uryu to see his face.

"Hello." Ichigo mumbled stopping himself from biting his nails.

"Kurosaki-san perhaps we can see each other again, take care." Ulquiorra got up from his spot on the floor and then walked over and lightly patted Ichigo on the shoulder then took off.

Uryu went over to take Ulquiorra's spot and sat down. But unlike Ichigo who sat with his knees to his chest he sat with this legs under him. Ichigo watched as Uryu sat across from him.

"Look Ichigo I want to apologize for the rude behavior of Grimmjow and Yumichika well Grimmjow mostly." Uryu said with what he hoped was a nice smile instead of a desperate one. "I just need to sit a bit because I've been running around trying to find you."

"Umm thank you." Ichigo mumbled very fast not really paying attention as he took his two index fingers and pushed them together making those two fingers form a slanted "t" shape.

"Look Ichigo I know this might seem a bit odd but I did some research and I found out that you are an anthrophobic and after reading up on it I can understand why you didn't tell us, but I let the others know. " Uryu pushed up his glasses with his wrist and spoke again. "I am so sorry." Ichigo jumped up a little at that comment "Look Ichigo I know you might not want to accept my apology but I feel bad that Grimmjow did this to you." Uryu spoke in a much softer tone.

"Thank you." Ichigo said softly but this time it was clear.

"Umm, Ichigo if you don't mind me asking, for what?"

"Everything. No one besides my family ever tried to figure out why I acted the way I did, they all just…never mind. You see no one was ever this kind and coming to find me after I ran out of a place. But you did and it means so much to me." Ichigo turned his head away from Uryu, the end of his little speech and if Uryu could see Ichigo's face properly he would know that Ichigo was blushing a bit.

Uryu seemed a little bit happier with Ichigo's little confession but it made Uryu question what had happened to Ichigo and what he was going to say after "they all just" comment but figured when Ichigo wanted to talk and if he did then he would be there. With a smile Uryu stood up, and dusted himself off and held out a hand. Ichigo looked up at Uryu and the hand and shakily took it. Uryu clasped the hand and pulled Ichigo up. "Come on Ichigo let's go back to the house." Uryu said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Ichigo nodded his head but took his hand out of Uryu's hand so that he could walk beside him.

(Scene change)

Renji, Yumichika, and Grimmjow were all waiting for Uryu and Ichigo to come back home. Yes Renji had finally let Yumichika come out of the closet and then Yumichika and Renji had spent some time yelling at Grimmjow who simply ignored them. It was getting late in the day when finally the door opened and Uryu and the shy Ichigo walked in the house. The three other roommates ran over to greet the two, well mostly to Ichigo.

"Oh Ichigo I am so sorry." Yumichika cried to him and half hugged him.

"Same." Grimmjow said but there was no real tone of apology in his voice but he was still close and looking at Ichigo with those blue eyes. Renji had come over to clap his shoulder.

"Glad to have you back." Ichigo was watching and well it was too much so he did the only thing he could do. Well the thing that he had been doing for a while when people got overly close or if he was feeling like an attack was coming on he ran. So there was a blur of orange running up the stairs. Uryu just looked at his roommates with a half smile.

"Well I'll see you all at dinner." Uryu said as he started to go upstairs. "Oh and Grimmjow next time you want to do something that stupid… Don't!" Uryu said as he walked up the stairs and saw Ichigo just standing in the doorway of his room. Ichigo gave a quick wave and then ducked back into his room. Uryu smiled at the little action and headed into his room.

(End line )

All right people I am done this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. Oh a thanks to Peter is Pan for the idea of having Ulquiorra in here.

So please review and no flames simply because I do not give them out myself and I do not like to receive them.

Dart-Chan: well it seems Ichigo needed a little help from the only person whom doesn't have a soul(Ulqiuorra) and yes he has no soul, I mean have you really read or watched that Arrancar? He never shows a hint of emotion, not even when Ichigo dies does he show even a sense of satisfaction, taking out his leaders biggest threat, but hey not having a soul does that to you sometimes.

Me: Its called fan fiction for a reason Dart-Chan. It means that we authors can use our minds to do what we want in the characters lives you know and lemon here and some angst if the character needs it (or if we just feel like it) ocness, maybe some smut and cursing or an au and even toss in the occasional plot you know author stuff that makes fan fiction so amusing. And yes Ulquiorra is emotionless but still it's the power of the author *flails arms around* so there.

Dart-Chan: You know full well he shows no emotion not a single bit hell if he did show some emotion ppl would have been able to figure out his number much sooner, rather than having everyone think he was number 1 only to find out he wasn't cuz he thought it would be cooler to have tht ability to crush his eye and have it regenerate later

Me: Let us save this for the ranting chapter.

Me: Once again Dart-chan and to sweets who is also known as Onyx. Midnight. Angel (sorry I had to space the name out cause it wouldn't work otherwise.) for the help. Thanks you two.


	6. Day 1

So here it is the next installment, well when I began to write this I was doing a paper on Public Displays of Affection and then it came to me and left me. I also think I found the plot.

Beta:A-chama

Me: thanks

(This happens to be a line)

Ichigo had stayed in his room the rest of the night, not coming out for dinner claiming that he was not hungry, so his roommates did wished him a good nights' sleep and Ichigo mumbled his good nights back(albeit staying safely hidden in his room). So when Ichigo went to sleep that night he knew none of his roommates would not come in to wake him up. So when Ichigo was came out of a wonderful night's sleep when he woke up he never expected to see a blond haired hat-wearing man with bright grey eyes holding a fan covering, what he assumed to be, a bright smile.

"~Good-morning ~ my strawberry~ tenant." A voiced sing songed to Ichigo, now Ichigo did the only thing he could think of in a moment like this.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" which in fact woke up the entire house, and pulled the blankets over his head. It did not take long for his roommates to come rushing in to see why Ichigo was screaming and when they saw the hat and clogs they knew why. The landlord of the house and also candy shop owner did this from time to time, that is to say, come-in and wake-up someone.

"Urahara get away from him." Renji growled out.

"This is interrupting my morning ritual, I'll see you all at breakfast." Yumichika muttered and left the room.

"Damn it Urahara how many times do we have to tell ya that waking us up like this is annoying." Grimmjow shouted and stormed out.

"Come on Urahara-san let's go down stairs." Uryu said calmly leading the man out of Ichigo's room. Renji gave a small smile to Uryu in thanks for getting the nut out of the room.

"Ummm Ichigo come on out please." Renji pleaded and patted what he hoped was his head.

"Who was that?"

"That was Urahara he is the land lord and he also the owner of a candy shop." Ichigo popped his head up but his hair was still covering his face, but still able to see Renji wasn't wearing a top and there were many tattoos on his chest.

"Oh… so what he did is normal?"

"As normal as it gets in this house." Ichigo covered his mouth to hide his laugh. "Well come on down and join the rest of us for breakfast, all right?"

"….."Ichigo nodded his head.

"Great! Well, I'll see you down stairs." Renji said walking out with a smile.

(This happens to be a line)

Downstairs in the kitchen everyone was sitting down at the table talking to each other, mainly their landlord.

"So" Urahara said with a smile, "my new little resident is shy."

"Please don't say it like that, you sound like a pervert," said Uryu in his blue pajamas.

"Oh I wish I had known that, then I would have never done that." Urahara said waving his fan in front of his face.

"Yes you would." Grimmjow muttered in his dark blue shorts.

"He is right, you would still have done it, you did that to all of us." Yumichika said taking a seat in his housecoat, which was a nice shade of purple.

"It's super freaky, waking up and seeing your blond smiling face," Renji said, "Oh by the way Ichigo is coming down so be nice." Just as Renji finished Ichigo came into the kitchen. Ichigo was wearing black sleeping pants and a long black long-sleeved shirt with a chibi skull on it. Each of the roommates said good morning to Ichigo and Ichigo nodded to each of his roommates and to the landlord before going into the fridge to make breakfast for himself. He took a couple eggs , different kinds of vegetables, some ham, and bread. Then found a frying pan to make himself an omelet and some toast on the side. While making breakfast his roommates and the landlord were drooling at the sight and smell of breakfast.

"Wow Ichigo that looks so good." Renji said trying not to drool.

"Thanks." Ichigo mumbled taking a bite from his omelet, and while eating another fork came into view and stole a piece of his omelet.

"Hyuuu~ this is so good." That was Urahara said.

"What the hell don't go stealing from other people's plate." Grimmjow shouted at the landlord, even though he was super tempted to do the same thing.

"Thank you." Ichigo mumbled taking a bite of his toast. Again Urahara took another piece of the omelet and just as Grimmjow was about to protest Urahara shoved the omelet in the blue haired tenants' mouth and ate the piece of omelet.

"Grimmjow are you all right?" Uryu asked.

"Damn it." Grimmjow slammed his hands on the table standing up. He walked over to Ichigo to grab his shoulder. "That was amazing." Grimmjow exclaimed and Ichigo under his hair went red and scooted away a bit.

"My my my Ichigo to get a reaction like that from Grimmjow you must cook beautiful. If I may?" Yumichika reached over the table to take a piece of the omelet and delicately bit into it. "This taste is so beautiful. Uryu you must try this."

"Umm does anyone else realize that this is Ichigo's breakfast?" Renji asked. "The least you can do is wait for an answer." Renji stated.

"Aww but freeloader…."

"Don't call me that." Renji interrupted.

"The cooking is so very good, and Ichigo doesn't mind. He hasn't said a word."

"Yes but you know why." Uryu said sipping on some tea.

"Well, lets' ask than….Ichigo are you all right with this?" Renji asked… only to see an empty space where Ichigo had been. The omelet was still there but the toast was gone.

"See what you did?" Uryu snapped.

"Well at least we have this delicious omelet." Urahara said with a smile.

"Well if your going to eat it then I'm going to make him one." Renji said making the other roommates and the landlord laugh.

"Last time you cooked the kitchen caught on fire." Grimmjow said.

"Well it's the thought that counts." Renji countered heading towards the stove after getting a few ingredients from the fridge.

"I think I hear the shower running." Yumichika said, while Uryu was trying to get Renji away from the stove.

(This happens to be a line)

Once Ichigo was done in the shower he decided to get dressed and ready for work. Yes, believe it or not Ichigo had a job; it was at a small little dive of a restaurant/ bookstore/ karaoke place, and the best thing about it since it was a dive hardly anyone ever came there. So Ichigo put on a black shirt with grayish bubbles all around and dark jeans and headed to work a bit earlier then usual. Just as Ichigo was about to leave his room there was a knock at the door, Ichigo opened it only to encounter his roommates again.

"Hey Ichigo," Renji began "you look like your heading out." Ichigo nodded his head to confirm what Renji had said.

"Where to? If you don't mind me asking." Yumichika piped in.

"Out for a little bit." Ichigo muttered. "Have a good day." Ichigo said and then ran down the stairs and out of the house.

"Hmmm I wonder where he is going?" Uryu wondered out loud.

"He went to work~" The voice of the land lord said in a sing song tone causing them to all jump though some of them refused to admit it.

"What do ya mean work? He's way too shy, and how the hell do ya know this?" Grimmjow demanded to know.

"Well I have my ways." Urahara said.

"You are so creepy." Renji said pointing to his landlord.

"That's besides the point." Urahara said with a smile and smacking Renji's hand with his fan.

"He is right," Yumichika pointed out, "what matters now is seeing where Ichigo works." Yumichika finished. As bad as an idea as this sounded to Renji and Uryu they both wanted to see where Ichigo worked.

"Oh my look at the time," Urahara said while looking at his watchless wrist. "I have to go, by the way boy the name of the place where Ichigo works is Yoru Kissaten (1)"

Then Urahara proceeded to leave the house. Some of the house mates (Grimmjow mainly) were getting a look on their face.

"No no no no no." Renji began trying to convince his roommates not to go to Yoru Kissaten despite wanting to go himself.

"Oh please Renji, you want to see where he works too." Yumichika spoke.

"Well……." Renji started biting on his lower lip.

"If we go we ALL have to behave that means you Grimmjow." Uryu spoke to the blue haired roommate.

"Fine." Grimmjow grunted out.

"Well let's get ready!"

(This happens to be a line)

Ichigo was looking at the books his finger running over the spines with a small smile.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo was still focused on the books.

"Yes?" Ichigo turned around to see a pair of barely covered breasts in his face. Ichigo let out a manly squeak, jumped back into the books and his face turned red at his boss's outfit or lack thereof a corset tank-top and short shorts. "Y-Y-Yoruichi-san." Ichigo mumbled out.

"Yes another outfit success." Golden eyes sparkled mischievously.

"I wish you wouldn't do this to me." Ichigo hung his head down, his face still red.

"Awww you're so cute like that." Yoruichi proceed to smother Ichigo into her large chest.

"A-air….air….I need air to live." Ichigo cried out as best he could his arm in the air as if he was trying to catch the air. Just then the door opened and the bells rang.

"Ahh welcome to Yoru Kissaten." Yoruichi said spinning around. "Oh my what handsome young men." Now Ichigo being still smothered in Yoruichi breasts couldn't see the "handsome young men," which made him wonder who was here.

"Excuse me miss, but where looking for…" A familiar voice said.

"Ichigo." That sounded like Renji.

"Yoruichi-san, please let me go." Ichigo finally pushed Yoruichi off him and was face to face with his roommates who were all so well dressed in pressed or muscle shirts.

"Hi Ichigo." Renji waved to his shy roommate and soon his other roommates gave him a greeting.

"Oh my Ichigo, you didn't tell me that you knew such handsome young men. You cute shy little minx you," Yoruichi waved a finger in front of Ichigo's face , then Ichigo went red and Yoruichi continued to speak to the roommates. "So then, how do you know my cute shy little minx? Are you all friends with benefits? Lovers? A harem, or maybe a host club training program maybe? Oh my! It's just like a yaoi manga don't you think Ichigo?" Yoruichi looked over to see that her employee was missing. "Shoot it looks like he went into the hidden room again," with a sigh Yoruichi called out "Ichigo come out now we have customers."

"Umm its all right we were just wondering where Ichigo works." Uryu said.

"Well this is it. Nice place hu?" Yoruichi said with enthusiasm.

"Yes it is…." Renji began

"Yoruichi, Yoruichi Shihōin." Yoruichi realized that the roommates were still standing. "Please sit down." Yoruichi said pointing to the bar stools at the front counter.

"Thank you Shihōin-san." Yumichika said politely.

"Oh please call me Yoruichi." Yoruichi jumped over the front counter to get behind it. She rested her chin on her hands.

"So tell how do you know Ichigo?" Yoruichi wanted to know.

"He's our new roommate." Grimmjow stated. Yoruichi looked shocked to say the least. "And we know."

"You know?" Yoruichi asked shocked.

"That he has social phobia, yes." Uryu stated.

"So you don't know." Yoruichi said her eyes becoming sad.

"What do you mean, there's something else?" Renji asked.

"Yes, but that's not really my place to say..."

(This happens to be a line)

*this takes place during the earlier conversation*

Ichigo was sitting in a small little room, surrounded by books. He couldn't believe that Yoruichi did that, wait he could believe it. What he couldn't really believe was that his roommates came to his work, but it made him feel good that his roommates wanted to see him. He could hear Yoruichi talking with his roommates. He knew that despite how Yoruichi acted sometimes she would never tell anyone anything about him unless he wanted her to. He was lucky to have her as a boss. That was until he heard his boss say.

"Well boys how about some coffee? Ichigo makes the best coffee!"

(This happens to be a line at the end of the chapter)

1=Night Coffee Lounge

Me: Done finally, well next I will be updating my Rosario + Strawberry Fic. Rant between me and dart-chan is coming up


End file.
